


A Danzikeen Interlude

by Kymera219



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Love Bites, LuciferLockDown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: An extended scene of what should have happened in 4x3 after Maze and Dan beat up that gang
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Mazikeen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	A Danzikeen Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FluffyGlitterPantsDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/gifts), [JCapasso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCapasso/gifts).



"When you kneed that dude, and he fell down, and I just came in there like, Wack! Elbow to the face....Amazing".

Dan was riding an incredible high after he and Maze had taken out the Los-X gang. The rush of being able to let go and break all of the rules was exhilarating.

Maze was amazing to watch as well. He'd never seen anyone commit violence with such grace and beauty. The way she held that machete to the leader's throat, like a Queen dominating her subject, made his blood boil in ways he'd never thought possible.

"Oooh old Dan is back!" Maze purred when they made it back to her car, " straight-and-narrow Dan? Bit of a buzzkill"

"Pfft, screw that Dan," he said,"he was getting me nowhere".

"Trust me, darker Dan..." Maze stepped up and ran a finger down his chest, " will get you real far...".

Dan looked down at the finger on his chest then up to the woman putting it there. There was a static of tension between them, and it was getting more electric the longer they stared at each other.

Without warning, Maze grabbed the back of Dan's head and brought his mouth to hers. He was a little surprised at first but quickly joined in the battle of tongues.

They bumped up against the car, Dan's hands exploring Maze's backside while she dug her nails into his shoulder blades.

They broke apart, panting.

"You're place," Maze growled and gestured to the car, "get in".

Dan flew into the passenger seat without argument.

**************

The door to Dan's apartment flew open as the two stumbled inside. Clothing flew in every direction, covering lamps and knocking down knick-knacks as they made their way to the bedroom.

Maze pushed Dan onto the bed and climbed over him.

"Mmmm....you look even better than the last time I stripped you naked".

Dan chuckled. "You're not so bad yourself".

Maze gave him a predatory grin before she took his bottom lip between her teeth and sucked on it. She let go and started kissing and sucking down his neck, leaving a trail of mottled bruises in her wake.

She bit down on one of his nipples and he let out a loud moan before grabbing her by the arms and flipping them over.

"Well, someone likes pain," Maze said coyly," didn't know you had it in you, Dan".

"You'd be surprised," he chuckled before kissing her again.

Dan moved down Maze's body, nipping and licking along the way. The demon writhed under his touch, and the sounds she made ignited a fire in his loins.

He reached the apex of her thighs, and marveled at the sight. He licked a long stripe up her center, gently biting down on her clit. Her shout was all the incentive he needed to dive right in.

For someone who claimed to be from Hell, Maze tasted like Heaven.

***************

Maze was overwhelmed by an explosion of sensation. Who knew that Daniel Espinoza was so damn talented? She felt like she could spend eternity being a willing slave to the Master between her legs. 

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Dan inserted two fingers inside of her.She could feel the tension coiling as he pumped the digits in and out while sucking on her clit. 

Dan crooked his fingers and Maze came with a shout. When the aftershocks died down, he removed them and slid back up to kiss her, allowing her to taste herself.

In an expert move, she flipped them over and straddled him. Maze raised up, lined up her entrance with Dan's throbbing erection, and swiftly impaled herself.

The pace was brutal. Maze kept scratching and clawing Dan's chest while she rode him. He likened her to a cobra wrapped in velvet, with the smoothness of her walls contrasting the viciousness of her movements.

It wasn't long before Dan's orgasm erupted, spilling hot seed up into his lover. Maze managed to come a second time before collapsing on top of him.

************

Maze and Dan lay on their sides facing each other, enjoying the haze of post-coital bliss.

"That was fun," she said," we should do it again some time".

"Yeah," Dan agreed, " maybe we could do some other things together too".

Maze raised an eyebrow at him. "You're not getting the feels on me, are you Danny boy?".

"No...no, course not," he stuttered," I just thought that the next time we rough up a gang, we could go out to eat after".

"Dinner and a beatdown? Count me in".


End file.
